


No Gloves Mr Salvatore

by mandzipop



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1864, Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandzipop/pseuds/mandzipop
Summary: My 1864 one-shot of the hot yet romantic nature. A trip back in time finds Elena being escorted to the Founders Ball by a certain Mr Salvatore, allowing her to encounter a human Damon and to see if she really would like him better than the version dying from a werewolf bite in S2. Lots of Delena smutty goodness.





	No Gloves Mr Salvatore

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon). **

  
  


"Miss Elena?" Elena heard an unfamiliar woman's voice gently call out. "That is the final pin." she added as Elena opened her eyes only to find she was staring at her own reflection in a mirror .

The image looking back at her took her by surprise. She was styled more similarly to the picture Stefan used to keep of Katherine. She was wearing make-up and jewelry, however her hair was tied up with varying assortment of period ringlets dropping down. Her eyes drifted down to her gown, and likewise it was of some type of civil war gown in a deep blue satin. Elena took a breath in and found she was wearing a very tight corset. Elena then noticed the woman stood behind her helping her dress, who was also wearing period attire, however, she was clearly not playing the role of someone of the same social standing, because compared to the extravagant satin ball gown Elena was wearing, it was very plain and the cotton looked cheap.

"Thanks, it looks great." Elena faked as smile as the woman frowned, looking a little confused.

There was a knock on the the door and the woman went to answer it. "Betty, is Miss Elena ready yet?" a woman's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes Miss Sarah." the woman, who was evidently called Betty replied before turning to Elena. "Shall I let Miss Lockwood enter?" she asked.

"Of course." Elena replied, still confused, however she decided to go along with what was being said for the time being.

"I've just checked, and Mr Salvatore is be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs." a bubbly blonde girl told her as she entered the room. The girl, who Elena assumed to be Sarah wore a jade green gown with a big smile on her face as she rushed over to Elena. "You look very beautiful Elena, Mr Salvatore will not be able to take his eyes off of you tonight." she giggled suggestively.

"Thank you Sarah." Elena said, blushing as she stood up and headed towards the door. She had no idea what was going on, but hopefully Stefan should be able to explain when she got to see him, then Elena remembered Stefan had left with Klaus, which left her even more confused.

"I shall tell him you will be down shortly." Sarah said as she turned to leave as Elena gathered up her shawl and fan.

Elena opened the door and walked towards the top of the stairs, however when she looked to the foot of the stairs, instead of seeing Stefan, she found Damon was waiting for her, instantly reminding her of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant when Damon had escorted her as a last minute stand in. On this occasion, there was a huge difference, which was the way Damon looked, his hair was slightly curly and he was also wearing vintage clothing. Elena wanted to laugh and wondered whether Damon had set something up to try to cheer her up after Stefan leaving. When suddenly Elena wondered if this was what Damon had looked like before he turned, which surprisingly made her heart flutter even more than it usually did in Damon's presence.

As Elena descended the stairs carefully with her skirt in her gloved hand, she noticed other differences with Damon. Although he was clearly around the same age as when he turned, he somehow looked younger. There was an innocence about him which she couldn't put her finger on. His eyes seemed to burn more brightly of youth and looking forward to the future, there was a faint tinge of color to his cheeks, Damon blushing was something Elena had never thought was possible. There was a huge smile on his face, the likes of which, something Elena had never seen before. The smile wasn't cocky or arrogant or fake, it was pure and full of wonder and happiness.

Damon held out a white gloved hand towards Elena. "Miss Elena." he nodded with the biggest smile on his face.

"Mr Salvatore." Elena replied, trying not to laugh as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, reminiscent of the time they first met.

"You look very beautiful." Damon whispered into her ear. "I'll be the envy of every man in the room." he smiled.

Elena blushed at the way he looked at her adoringly, like she were a princess. "Likewise, I shall be the envy of every woman here too." she smiled back, wondering if she was speaking correctly, as Damon took her hand and began to lead them towards a room full of crowded people.

Looking around the room, Elena noticed Stefan dancing with Katherine. Oddly, she didn't have her usual response when she saw Stefan. If anything, she didn't even find him attractive, those feelings appeared to be reserved only for Damon.

"Would you care to dance Miss Elena?" Damon asked her.

"I would love to Mr Salvatore." Elena replied with a little curtsy before Damon led her to where Stefan and Katherine were dancing to the Intimacy of the Near Touch.

"I would like to thank you, Miss Elena." Damon smiled.

"Whatever for Mr Salvatore?" Elena asked.

"For being my escort to the ball at such short notice." he smiled, glancing sideways to Katherine and Stefan. "If I'd have known such a beauty as yourself to be free sooner, I would have asked before." he told her, although Elena doubted that. The conversation was loud enough to ensure Katherine would get jealous, although Elena knew she wouldn't.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Salvatore." Elena smiled as Damon took her into his arms for the waltz part of the dance.

The rest of the evening carried on much the same way with dancing, whilst also being introduced to Damon's friends and acquaintances. She spent the evening sipping champagne, trying to make sure that she didn't drink too much as it wasn't the social etiquette of the day. All of the time, Elena wondered how she'd come to be back in 1864. She knew even though Bonnie wasn't in Mystic Falls, she had been trying to find a spell to help her find a way to handle Damon, should he get out of control. Maybe this is what it was, a spell, taking her back to a time when Damon was human, giving insights into other aspects of his personality, allowing her to be ready before he lost control. Although to be fair to Damon, he'd been very controlled all summer whilst looking for Stefan, even after Stefan had killed Andie. But Elena knew Damon, and Damon losing control was as inevitable as the sun rising.

Elena spent the entire evening watching out for Damon's human character traits, the ones she didn't recognize. The time he was dying from a werewolf bite, he implied Elena would have preferred the 1864 version of himself, and Elena could understand why he would think that. This Damon was sweet, kind, considerate and gentle. On the surface, he was very different to the Damon she knew. If anything, this Damon appeared to be quite similar to her, but that didn't help in understanding when he would explode. The only thing she could conclude was she needed to put herself in Damon's shoes, and if whatever went wrong would make her angry, if she were Damon, then she needed to factor in his bloodthirsty vampire nature and heightened emotions would make it ten times worse and thus make his reactions slightly more predictable.

As the evening wore on, Elena began to grow tired. The gown she wore had a corset underneath and it was making breathing difficult, the shoes she wore were uncomfortable and the gown itself was heavy. Eventually Damon picked up on her beginning to tire.

"Would you like me to escort you home Miss Elena?" he asked.

"That would be wonderful Mr Salvatore." Elena smiled, hoping this would give her chance to get to know Damon.

"I will just let my brother know we are leaving." Damon said as he walked off to speak to Stefan.

"Mmm. Leaving so soon?" Elena heard her own voice say sarcastically as she turned to see Katherine with a faux pouty expression.

"I don't see what it has to do with you." Elena replied curtly.

"Oh come on." Katherine smirked. "I've seen the way you look at him. I don't blame you." she said. "He most definitely knows how to please a woman, I should know." she purred as Elena blushed.

"I wouldn't know." Elena stuck her chin in the air.

"I was hoping you might be inquisitive enough to want to find out." Katherine whispered as Elena looked at her in shock.

"I'm...I..." Elena started.

"Oh don't play the innocent little angel with me." Katherine told her. "You've been undressing him with your eyes all night. I think you should try and find out if he lives up to your expectations." she said. "I promise, he will." she whispered.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Elena replied, trying her best to sound affronted.

"I could ask you to keep him occupied whilst I spend quality time with his brother, I was just hoping I wouldn't have to." Katherine shrugged innocently, as Elena put her hand to her neck to automatically feel for her necklace which was missing as she realized Katherine could easily compel her. "But remember, this will be the only chance you will get to spend the night with him, I'd suggest you make the best of it. I would." she said, before walking off as Damon approached with Elena's shawl.

"Are you ready to leave?" Damon asked as Elena nodded.

"Please take me home Mr Salvatore." Elena replied as he led her outside to their carriage.

Elena wasn't sure where she was living at this point, so she had to hope Damon did. When she'd opened her eyes, she'd been getting ready in the Lockwood Mansion, however that had turned out only to be because her gown was there. Her questions regarding her accommodations were quickly answered as the carriage headed up a small road and pulled up outside a large white plantation house which she recognized, from her visit with Stefan, to be where the old Salvatore Mansion used to be. Damon got out of his side of the carriage, before walking round and opening the door to her side and holding his hand out to help her climb out gracefully.

"Miss Elena." Damon said as Elena took his hand and stepped down the steps.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore. You are very gracious." she replied blushing as she thought about Katherine's earlier words. During the entire journey she'd done nothing but consider her doppelganger's suggestion. For once, Katherine was right, this might be her one and only chance with Damon. Making up her mind, Elena decided to be brave, Stefan was gone and may never come back. And although she could be technically cheating on Stefan, there was nobody to ever tell him, and in this other time and place, he was infatuated with another woman. The question was, would Damon be ready to cheat on Katherine?

They entered the house and Damon led her up the stairs where Elena stopped at the door which led to what she supposed was her bedroom before turning to face Damon. "Thank you Mr Salvatore." she smiled. "You have been very gracious this evening."

"The pleasure has been all mine." Damon grinned as he took her hand to kiss it goodnight.

Before he turned to leave, Elena had already decided to take Katherine up on her suggestion, she wanted to get to know this man she had spent the evening with. Yes they'd danced and talked, but everything had been so formal and stiff. And although she knew it wasn't the etiquette of the day, Elena wanted to spend some alone time with this Damon, who was charming, sweet and dare Elena say it, exuded almost an innocent quality. Innocent and Damon were never two words she would imagined she would ever use in the same sentence, but there was no other way to describe him. This may not have been the case for how he was perceived in 1864, but by 2010 standards, innocent was a very apt word, although if what was to be believed from Stefan, even by modern day standards he would still be classed as one for the ladies. Elena marveled at the irony of inviting her vampire Damon, who was a notorious womanizer into her bedroom would be perceived as more innocent than inviting human Damon into her bedroom. Elena's only hope was for Damon to not be a complete gentleman, and for once disregard his loyalty to Katherine.

"Mr Salvatore." Elena said nervously, her heart thumping wildly. "Would you be so gracious as to help me with my strings?" she asked, thanking the stars Damon wasn't a vampire, or the noise of her heartbeat would have alerted him to how she really felt.

"Of course Miss Elena." Damon replied, almost shyly, as Elena opened the bedroom door and led Damon inside.

Elena stood in front of the mirror as Damon stood behind to attempt to untie her laces, however he was having great difficulty as he was still wearing gloves and the laces were clearly knotted together very tightly. The look on his face reminded her of her eighteenth birthday, when Damon fastened her necklace, and at this moment, he almost looked like her Damon. The thought gave her butterflies in her stomach. Thinking of her birthday only served to remind her of it being the only time she'd ever looked at herself with someone and imagined spending the rest of her life with him. She'd not even had those thoughts about Stefan, yet oddly she had about Damon, and here she was, again having similar thoughts. She began to imagine this was their wedding night and Damon was removing her wedding dress. Suddenly heat began to pool in the pit of her stomach as she desperately wanted him to touch her skin.

"I won't be offended if you remove your gloves Mr Salvatore." Elena smirked as Damon looked up at her through the mirror, his blue eyes meeting hers, as if he was trying to read her intentions.

"Thank you Miss Elena." he smiled as he began to remove his gloves, prompting Elena also removed hers as she decided to start asking questions.

"So Mr Salvatore." Elena started. "Why did you leave the confederacy? You didn't like the killing or didn't agree with the politics?" she asked, trying to decipher what would motivate him to kill.

"Why would you want to know that Miss Elena?" Damon frowned.

"I've never met a soldier before." Elena lied. "I'm curious that is all." she added.

"Both." Damon smiled as he managed to begin to loosen the strings at the back of her dress. "Unnecessary killing for a cause I detest. I couldn't justify the slaughter of thousands for something I already regarded as abhorrent." he said, which caused Elena to smile.

"I admire your principles Mr Salvatore." Elena told him. "It is nice to see someone making a stand for what is right." she said, causing Damon to blush. "Would you justify killing for what you believe in?" she asked, hoping she wasn't being too forward.

"I would only justify killing for survival and for the people I love." Damon replied thoughtfully, causing Elena to think about the people he'd killed. In most cases, the people Damon had killed, or the ones she knew about, fit this ideal of his, however, it didn't cover Vicki or Jeremy.

"And revenge?" Elena asked, as Damon thought about her question for a moment.

"I would never killed for revenge." Damon frowned. "Although I do admit, I've gotten into a few fights over the years." he lowered his eyes, as Elena realized that Damon had always been a fighter, whether it was for love, survival or retribution. She also suspected his impulsive kills were significantly influenced by his vampire nature. If he'd been human, Jeremy may have had a punch for interrupting them whilst instead, Damon had killed her brother. Elena suspected the combination of heightened emotions and blood-thirsty nature of a vampire, were what had led him to take it one step further.

"That surprises me." Elena sighed. "You seem so...gentle." she looked down at the floor, almost embarrassed at what she'd said to him.

Damon leaned into Elena's ear. "I can be very gentle, if you want." he whispered, as Elena felt his warm breath on her neck, causing her to shiver, making her realize she was still dealing with the same Damon, just a more polite and less bloodthirsty version.

Elena turned her head to look at him. "What if I don't want gentle?" she whispered back, her eyes were drawn to his lips as she felt the strings on her dress loosen.

"What do you want Miss Elena?" Damon asked as he leaned in.

"You." Elena replied, not believing she'd just said what she'd said. She was practically offering herself up on a plate to a man who was a notorious womanizer, and in a different life, her best friend. Elena knew she shouldn't be having these feelings for Damon, either human or vampire, but she couldn't help herself, he was too damned sexy for his own good, even back in 1864. His appearance however, wasn't the driving factor behind her sexual attraction to him, she knew the rude, cocky, arrogant exterior of the vampire Damon was a front. He was caring and gentle, and possibly, to some degree, even more so than the man standing behind her.

Damon pulled open the bodice from the back of her gown and gently pushed it over her shoulders, his lips kissing her neck as he did so. Elena's thoughts drifted to the irony of what he was doing, from what she'd heard, he didn't know vampires existed until after the Founders Ball, yet what he was doing was already practice for his eternal future.

Elena's gown dropped to the floor, revealing her corset and over petticoat. Damon made short work of the petticoat and her hoop-skirt, leaving her in just her under petticoat, drawers and corset. Damon began to ghost his fingertips down her arms, sending shivers of desire down her spine. Elena leaned back into him and moved her arm behind her back to allow her to stroke his cock through his trousers, causing him to suck in his breath as she felt him harden under her fingertips.

"Is this your first time?" Damon asked between the kisses he was peppering over her shoulders.

"No." Elena sighed with contentment, enjoying the sensation of Damon's lips on her body.

"Good." Damon whispered as Elena turned around to face him.

"I'm believe you are overdressed Mr Salvatore." Elena said innocently as she pushed his jacket over his shoulders and threw it on the floor to join her clothes. Next she removed his bow tie and waistcoat, leaving him to look a little more like the Damon she recognized.

Damon leaned in to kiss her, whilst simultaneously removing the pins from her hair, allowing the ringlets to cascade down her back. The kiss started off tentatively as it appeared Damon was still playing the part of a gentleman, something Elena could never imagine her Damon doing. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Elena pulled him in closer whilst she pushed down his braces and frantically began to unbutton his shirt. Damon tried to deepen the kiss, however they were distracted by their attempts to remove each others clothes as Damon, much to Elena's relief, began to loosen the strings of her corset. His talented fingers had made quick work of her strings before Elena had even managed four buttons, a clear sign he was already highly practiced in removing women's clothing, which surprised her as social standards regarding sex before marriage around that time were very different to what she was accustomed to. Regardless, Damon's promiscuity appeared to have been unaffected by the social norms of the day, no doubt women were attracted to him, greatly assisted by his good looks, his charm, his wealth and social status as the heir to the Salvatore fortune.

Elena was different to all of those women, this was her chance to spend one night, without consequence, with the man who was her rock, the man who would one day be deeply in love with her. As sweet and kind as this Damon was, Elena wanted this with her Damon, but she knew it was impossible. The Damon Salvatore of 2010 was almost perfect in every way, except for the fact that he had a dark side, one which Elena wasn't sure she could control or live with. A side she didn't fully understand. The man in front of her, was the closest she would ever get to her Damon without hurting him. Because if she ever got into any sexual relations with her Damon, one or both of them would inevitably get hurt, meaning the only thing she could do was to make sure the stayed as friends, regardless of her feelings for him.

As selfish as her reasoning was, Elena knew this was her the one opportunity she would get to spend the night with Damon, to fulfill her fantasies, albeit a slightly different and less experienced Damon, but she didn't care. She could tell it was still him, she could taste a faint hint of whiskey on his breath, his scent, although different due to the different hygiene products, still held a familiarity which she couldn't put her finger on, what she did know was how he was still affecting her, how she was now getting desperate for his touch on the more intimate parts of her body.

Damon must have been aware of Elena's struggles with his buttons as he pulled away from the kiss and removed his shirt and vest, revealing his naked chest, a body which had haunted Elena's dreams, especially since she saw him fully naked on her birthday. Damon removed her corset and began to palm her breasts, causing Elena to moan with pleasure. Elena ran her fingers down Damon's chest as she was desperate to explore his body. Damon however, was intent on kissing her again, which Elena decided she didn't mind whatsoever, especially now they were less distracted with removing clothes.

Once again, the kiss started out tentative and almost tender, however as Elena opened her mouth further to allow Damon to explore her with his tongue, their kiss turned more passionate, filled with a deep desire for one another, their tongues dancing to a waltz of their own. Elena snaked her hands around Damon's neck and began to run her fingers through his curly raven locks, with the full intention to muss it up, just like her Damon's, however, Elena began to get swept up in the intensity of their kiss and the thought went right out of her head.

Damon pulled her hips into his, allowing her to feel his erection grinding up against her pussy, causing further heat to pool in the pit of her stomach. Elena wasn't sure how much more she could take of the teasing and undressing, Damon was driving her crazy with desire, and this was the human version, the one who hadn't gotten a hundred and fifty years of sexual experience, someone who wouldn't have the skills of a vampire, yet the man who was holding her tightly, softly running his fingers down her spine, was already doing more for her than Stefan ever could, despite her ex boyfriend's age and vampire advantages.

Damon began to walk Elena backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed. Placing his knee on the bed, Damon hoisted Elena up, before lowering her down onto the bed on her back as he followed and hovered above her.

"Are you sure you want this Miss Elena?" Damon asked.

"Please, call me Elena." she replied. "Can I call you Damon?" she asked as Damon nodded in reply. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, I want you so much." she whispered.

Damon smiled back at her. "I'm glad, I want you too." he said, his voice deep and husky as he began to kiss her once more, whilst running his hand down the side of her body.

As they began to grind their hips together, Elena lifted her leg allowing their bodies to be closer. She began to rake her fingernails down his back, causing Damon to moan with pleasure into her mouth. Much to Elena's dismay, Damon pulled away from the kiss, although it did allow her time to breathe. Momentarily, Damon looked at Elena in the eyes, suddenly the familiar pull towards Damon, which Elena fought on a daily basis, was there once more, and from the look on Damon's face, he was feeling it too. It was an expression which she'd seen hundreds of times, and now, this man who hardly knew her, was experiencing it as well, it was as if they were like two magnets, drawn together. It was something Elena didn't expect, causing her heart flutter. It didn't matter what age or century, there was an unexplained connection they shared, even as practical strangers, prompting Elena to wonder if they were meant to be together. Elena, pushed the thought to one side, that was for another day, another time. This was her one and only chance of spending the night with Damon, well human Damon. If they were meant to be together, making love to vampire Damon would become a more frequent occurrence, and being with the two might prove to make an interesting comparison.

All of these thoughts going around in Elena's head must have lasted the whole of two seconds as Damon pressed two fingers to her lips. "Stop what you are thinking." he whispered. "Actions speak louder than words." he added as his icy blue eyes became lidded with desire.

Damon dragged his fingers down Elena's bottom lip and replaced them with a gentle kiss, before his lips made their way down her jaw and to her neck, causing Elena's breath to hitch with desire. The way he peppered kisses down her neck, made her feel like the most special and worshiped woman in the world. His lips finally made their way down to her breasts as he began to massage one in one hand, and take the other with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her areola with skill before taking her nipple into his mouth and began sucking, whilst continuously swirling his tongue. His other hand pinching her other nipple with enough pressure to send pleasure straight to her pussy. Elena's back arched as she moaned with pleasure, she'd never found her breasts to be so sensitive before, and certainly not as erotic as this. Elena felt Damon smile as he promptly swapped breasts to ensure each were given the same level of attention.

Eventually, Damon's lips began to move down her body and to her stomach. Elena ran her fingers through his hair, her way of telling him she approved of everything she was doing. Damon's tongue swirled her bellybutton as she felt one of his hands begin to untie the last of her petticoats. As he pulled the strings apart, his mouth made it's way down to her drawers, which got exactly the same treatment as her petticoat. Damon cupped her behind, raising her knee, his hand teasingly grazing her inner thigh through the varying fabrics. It suddenly occurred to Elena, although Katherine bore no true love for Damon, her reasons for keeping him around and turning him now made complete sense, his skills as a lover were already clearly exceptional, even as a human, and in that moment, Elena thanked her lucky stars that Katherine never loved Damon, because if Elena ever had the courage to dive into a relationship with him, she didn't want any viable competition.

Damon tugged at Elena's petticoat and drawers as she lifted her hips to allow him to remove them, he then removed her shoes, leaving her completely naked. He stood up and began to remove his trousers as Elena quickly got to her knees and tried to intervene.

"I don't trust you with buttons." Damon offered with the smirk she knew and loved, prompting her to kiss him, first on the lips before moving down to his neck, all the while, her palms stroked his muscular chest. Her lips and tongue followed her fingers, savoring his taste.

Once Damon had finally freed himself from the constraints of his trousers and drawers, his desire for her became crystal clear. The image of Damon naked had infiltrated Elena's dreams numerous times since she saw him on her eighteenth birthday, but nothing prepared her for him in his full glory. He was much larger than Stefan and Matt, and his manhood was just as desirable as the rest of him. Her hands immediately reached down to touch him, feeling the pre-cum seeping through the tip, which she wiped around, sending Damon's eyes rolling to the back of his head and earning her a moan of pleasure.

Elena got down on her forearms, as she was desperate to taste him, not an urge she'd ever had before with Stefan or Matt. She took his dick into her hand and began pumping it gently, as Damon's breath hitched whilst she licked underneath his cock and took him in her mouth.

"Oh...Elena..." Damon moaned as he began to stroke her hair whilst she began to increase the tempo of her actions, however Damon quickly stopped her. "I cannot make love to you if you continue doing that." he complained as he took her hand and helped her up so they were once again facing each other. He kissed her once more, his hand making its way down to her pussy as he gently swept his fingers through her folds. "Lay down." he instructed as Elena did as she was told.

Damon spread her legs and began to kiss the inside of Elena's thighs as she hoisted herself up on her elbows to watch him. Neither Matt nor Stefan had used their mouth on her before, and although she felt as though she should feel shy, this was Damon and in whatever form, she trusted him completely.

His mouth made it up to her pussy as he briefly glanced up at her before lowering his head between her legs and blowing into Elena's already throbbing pussy causing her to moan with pleasure. His tongue traced the line up her slit before he opened her folds with his tongue. Elena was no longer able to hold herself up on her elbows, the pleasure radiating throughout her body was too intense. Damon began to press his tongue inside her, effectively fucking her with his tongue whilst he began to gently massage her nub.

"God that is good." Elena panted as she felt the heat burning inside the pit of her stomach, began to bubble over. She suspected she was already pretty close to her orgasm as suddenly Damon switched tactics. He began to pay closer attention to her labia as his slid two fingers inside of her and gently began to pump them in and out whilst he continuously attacked her with his tongue.

Damon upped the tempo with his fingers as his mouth made its way to her clit and he took the little bundle of nerves into his mouth and began to suck, nearly causing Elena to scream. She ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to cling on for some sort of sanity as an assault of pleasure attacked her body. She could feel her pussy itself becoming ablaze with pleasure, when suddenly she felt the white hot spasms of the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced take over her body.

"Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh yes...Damon." Elena cried as she arched her back from the bed before her body went rigid and she lost all coherent abilities to speak, her mouth forming the shape of a silent O.

Unfortunately the pleasure couldn't last forever as the convulsions began to ease off and Damon stopped before climbing up her body with a smug expression on his face.

"I take it, that was to your liking." he said politely.

"You have no idea." Elena grinned as she lifted her head to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips, which for some reason began to turn her on once more.

Elena slipped her hand between them and took hold of his dick and began to move it between her folds, covering it in her juices as Damon moaned before taking charge and pressing the tip at her entrance. He laced his fingers in hers and pushed them above her head as he pushed his hips, allowing his cock to slide inside of her, filling her to the hilt, a perfect fit. Damon stayed still for a moment, looking at her in wonderment, before he bent his head to kiss her.

As their mouths met once more, it seemed to trigger something inside both of them. They both began to move their hips in unison, slow at first, however they began to increase the pace whilst their mouths continued to attack each other with equal measure. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as if they couldn't get enough of the feel of each other's skin. Elena had never known anything like it, it felt like Damon was almost setting her on fire with passion.

Their bodies rolled over, allowing Elena to be on top. Damon guided her hips to prevent her from getting tired as she ran her fingers down his chest, teasing his nipples, earning her a moan of pleasure. Elena leaned down to kiss him once more to the sound of slapping skin, whilst their moans began to grow louder as they each came closer to their orgasm.

"Damon..." Elena panted into his mouth, as he stroked his fingers up her back, causing her to sit up. Damon continued to guide her hips, whilst he thrust up inside her, creating a deeper penetration.

"Elena..." Damon panted. "I don't think can't last much longer." he moaned.

"Me neither." Elena replied breathlessly as her head dropped.

Damon must have realized Elena was beginning to fatigue as he rolled them back over and wrapped her legs behind his back, whilst he began to pound into her harder. "I'm going to make you scream my name." he growled as he slid his hand between them and began to massage Elena's nub.

"Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh yes...Damon." Elena panted as the already familiar sensation of an impending orgasm was building up. Elena knew his talented fingers however were about to tip her over the edge once more as the lava in her stomach erupted into her throbbong pussy and the spasms took over, causing her to pull Damon in closer to her as she wanted him to fill her even more. "Oh my god...Damon...Damon...yes...yes...Damon." Elena cried out loudly as her back arched and her body became rigid.

"Oh god...yes...yes...yes...aargh..." Damon cried as Elena felt him spill his seed inside her whilst her own orgasm continued milking his dick. Damon screwed his face up with pleasure as his body went rigid and shook a little, whilst his thrust began to slow and eventually stop, coinciding with Elena's own orgasm beginning to subside.

Damon's head dropped into the crook of Elena's neck as his cock softened and he pulled out of her, exhausted from their activities. Elena had a great big smile on her face as she marveled at what she'd just experienced. This man may not be in love with her, but they still shared that timeless connection, a bond which Elena realized was likely to become more than just friends.

Damon groaned as he moved to get up, however Elena went to stop him. "Don't." she whispered. "Spend the night here, with me." she offered.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked, looking surprised.

"Of course I am." Elena smiled as she lay in his arms and began to fall asleep.

Elena must have moved in the night as she could tell daylight had arrived even with her eyes closed. Unwilling to get up so early, Elena turned over and was met by Damon's body. She could tell it was him as his smell invaded her senses, helping her relax as he made her feel safe, although something was different from the previous night. She was convinced he smelled like he'd freshly showered with a hint of bourbon and leather. As her arm rested on his body, she noticed he was already wearing a shirt.

"Mhmm. Rise and shine, sleepy head." Elena heard Damon's voice say. Elena opened her eyes and looked up into Damon's eyes only to realize this was 2010 Damon, not the man she'd just spent the most incredible night of her life with, or dreaming about it as it turned out. Suddenly, realization dawned on her, Damon was lying on the bed beside her with his hands behind his head, whilst Elena's head and arm was resting on his chest.

Elena suddenly sat up in bed and pulled her comforter up to her chest, shocked at his audacity. "Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" she panicked, hoping he knew nothing about her dream.

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." Damon grinned, looking down at his shirt before looking back at Elena causing her to panic.

"Ugh. Oh, my God." Elena cried, hoping she'd not been moaning Damon's name in her sleep. Elena turned to look at her alarm. "Six a.m. Seriously?" she said, changing the subject. "Do you really have nothing better to do at six a.m.?" she asked, hoping he'd shut up about dreams.

"Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya." Damon grinned as he got up from her bed.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What?" Elena asked, still only half awake and still reeling from her dream about Damon. "What are you talking about? Where is he?"

"Windy city." Damon told her smugly.

"He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?" Elena asked.

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it." Damon smirked. "Start packing." he told her, little did he know how close to the truth he was, which was beginning to convince Elena even further that he must have heard her moaning his name in her sleep.

"Is he okay?" Elena asked, trying to keep herself distracted from thinking about her dream and the Damon in front of her being naked.

Damon walked over to Elena's dresser. "Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." he said as he opened the top drawer and took out a pair of lacy red panties. "Ooh. Put these in the 'yes' pile." Damon smirked as Elena got up, and quickly took them from his hands before putting them back in the drawer.

Damon shrugged almost innocently as Elena scowled with frustration. He must have decided he'd sufficiently annoyed her as he walked off with a smug expression on his face, leaving Elena unsure whether she wanted to kiss him or slap him. Deciding it was best to do neither, so she headed for the bathroom to shower for Chicago, because as much as she wanted to stop it, being in his presence was causing her brain to mentally undress him.

As she stepped into the shower, she realized how disappointed she felt by Damon not joining her. But she then reminded herself, she was going to find Stefan, her boyfriend, and they were going to Chicago to rescue him. She loved Stefan, it was always going to be Stefan, but she'd been dreaming about cheating on him and had been okay with it. Elena began to wonder, if somewhere, deep down, her body and mind were telling her that she was lying to herself. It wouldn't always be Stefan, in truth it would always be Damon, and she already knew it.

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
